


Physiotherapy

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Jealousy, M/M, Massage, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, and his therapist has the hots for richie, eddie is having physio after pennywise's attack, he has no idea 'cause he loves eddie, physiotherapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Eddie's new physiotherapist has a thing for Richie who is more interested in his patient.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Physiotherapy

Matt. Fucking _Matt_ and his chiselled fucking face and stupid fucking abs. Richie knew, deep down, it was stupid to be jealous of a man who was literally just doing his job. But he was. Ever since leaving Derry Hospital, Eddie had been recovering at Richie’s place. Matt was Eddie’s physiotherapist and he certainly put him through his paces. Often, Richie returned from work to find Eddie sprawled on a yoga mat, stretching and panting. It was enough to get him hot under the collar, heading to the fridge just to cool down. 

Today was no different.

Matt looked up from where he was kneeling beside Eddie, smiling, “hi, Richie.”

 _Hey, slut._ “Matthew…” Richie waved politely, running the cold can of beer over his neck. Eddie lifted his head to look at him and Richie grinned, “there’s my Eddie Spaghetti. How’s it going?”

“I think I’ve pissed Matt off…” he said breathlessly, his head falling back onto the mat, “he’s working me harder than usual.”

“Only because I know you can do it,” he patted Eddie’s shoulder supportively, helping him to sit up straight, “right, we’ll finish today with some breathing exercises. You should be proud, you did good today.”

Eddie blushed slightly, still not used to constant praise and people boosting his confidence. It was nice. He arranged himself as comfortably as he could on the mat and concentrated on evening out his breathing, using the techniques Matt had taught him. Richie watched him fondly, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” He still watched Eddie adoringly as Matt approached. He didn’t even wait for an answer before continuing, “he’s so brave. I’m so proud of him.”

“Have you ever thought about working out, Richie?” Matt was quite close to Richie now, pretending to need to wash his hands so he could brush against him, “maybe getting a personal trainer? I’ll be happy to…get you started.”

“Me? Nah…” Richie’s eyes were still glued to Eddie, smiling softly as he watched his chest rising and falling slowly - he once feared he’d never see it happen again and swore to treasure every moment. He sighed longingly, “it’s amazing how cute someone can look just… _breathing_ , you know…”

“Oh, come on,” Matt was stroking his arm slowly, an action that finally drew Richie’s attention from Eddie. He raised an eyebrow but Matt didn’t stop, “you look cute breathing, too.”

“Well, yeah, duh, but I’m no Eddie Kaspbrak…” Richie gestured grandly at the other man. Once Eddie had finished his breathing, Richie was at his side, helping him stand and lean against the crutches, “sorry, Matt, can you see yourself out?”

Defeated, Matt nodded and gathered his things, making another appointment with Eddie the following week. As Matt left, Richie gently guided Eddie towards to sofa for their post-physio aftercare session. This usually consisted on the two of them sitting on the sofa, Eddie in front of Richie with his back to him whilst the comedian rubbed his shoulders to ease the tension. Depending on the rigorousness of the session, Eddie would take off his shirt and nibble on some chocolate. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, for Richie, this was one of those days. It was moments like these that Richie hated his overactive imagination, forcing himself to block out Eddie’s quiet moans from either Richie’s hands or the chocolate.

“So what were you and Matt talking about?”

Richie shrugged, “you, I guess. I wasn’t really listening to him.”

“What do you think of him?” Eddie asked somewhat curiously, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. Richie rolled his eyes.

“He’s okay. He’s all over you, though.”

Eddie nearly choked on his piece of chocolate, which freaked Richie out for a brief moment until he realised Eddie was laughing. Hysterically. He wiped his eyes and shifted awkwardly around so he could face Richie.

“You really are blind, aren’t you? There’s nothing going on between me and Matt!” Eddie was still giggling and the only thing Richie could think was a chorus of the word ‘cute’, “it’s you he wants to bone!”

“Really?” Richie was so shocked, he tried to recall his earlier conversation with Matt. He couldn’t even remember what he looked like, to be honest. The only one who constantly filled his thoughts was the man sitting right in front of him, “huh, I didn’t notice.”

Eddie chuckled again, “how could you not notice?”

“Because you’re the only one I see.”

The last thing Richie had been expecting was Eddie to lean and kiss him square on the mouth. He pulled away almost instantly, blushing and apologising profusely; the chorus of ‘cute’s in Richie’s head was louder than ever, telling him to do it again. So he did.

When Matt arrived for his next appointment, he was more than happy to see a rather huge rock on Eddie’s finger.


End file.
